Hasta el Último Respiro
by AdaHetfield6
Summary: Pasan los años, y Ada Wong sigue callando lo mismo acerca de sus sentimientos por Leon. Una última y peligrosa misión serán el detonante para que Ada se decida a confesarle sus verdaderas intenciones. Contiene Lemmon!


_**Buenas! :I cómo les va? xD estoy corta en mi inspiración para comentarios jajaja xD emmm, desde la semana pasada algunas de las autoras de FF hemos estado planificando una semana de retos xD ¿En qué consistía? bueno, las que eramos buenas en comedia (eso me incluye) tendríamos que escribir un fic lleno de drama, y las buenas en drama tendrían que escribir comedia xD entonces, aquí me tienen! luchando por hacer drama, aunque éste es un proyecto en conjunto con Motoko Draculia, y debo decir que ha sido realmente genial trabajar con ella en ésta primera entrega :D**_

_**Aquí las palabras de Motoko: Es un honor para mi trabajar con Hetfield, amo este trabajo que acabo de hacer con ella espero a ustedes les guste leerlo como a nosotras nos gusto escribirlo.. sin mas que decir gracias por detenerse a leer**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no nos pertenecen (por desgracia T_T) pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores; lo único nuestro es la trama.**_

_**A leer!**_

* * *

Era una noche que sin lugar a dudas prometía ser perfecta para los amantes en la ciudad, el viento soplaba ligeramente, y la luz de la luna iluminada más que los mismos faros de la calle… sí, una hermosa noche… pero en ese momento no era lo que el agente gubernamental pensaba, en realidad estaba más ocupado en terminar su cena que en mirar al estrellado cielo; llevaba un buen rato frente a ese plato de comida italiana esperando a que su apetito volviera, suspiró pesadamente y se recargó sobre la palma de su mano, observando las afueras del restaurant a través de la ventana a su costado… era la misma escena de hace cinco minutos atrás, gente yendo y viniendo, paseando de un lado a otro; pero al cabo de un par de minutos vio algo que llamó particularmente su atención; una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros, con un vestido rojo que iba muy bien pegado a su cuerpo, esbelta, alta, simplemente bella… sabía quien era, lo que no sabía era la identidad del sujeto que en esos momentos era su acompañante. Pudo ver a aquel hombre acercándose peligrosamente a la dama de rojo, atrapándola en un "cálido" abrazo, que no tardó mucho en ser correspondido; ganas de partirle la cara, eso era lo único que sentía en ese instante, apretó los puños de tal manera que sus nudillos se tornaron a un color blanco, y si eso lo puso furioso, lo que vino lo hizo estallar… Un beso en la mejilla, una sonrisa por parte de la espía y otro beso en la mano cómo despedida, eso fue un completo detonante para el cenizo, ahora ardía en celos, pero esa mujer lo iba a escuchar costara lo que costara. Puso el suficiente dinero en la mesa cómo para pagar su cena y salió corriendo hacia afuera, la vio subir a su lujoso auto de color rojo y acto seguido imitó la acción de la morena, subiendo a su propio auto, una vez que ésta arrancó comenzó a seguirla.

**oOo**

La espía coloco su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta de su apartamento cuando sintió que la agarraban del hombro para estamparla contra la pared

-Qué mierda?¡ - golpeo su espalda contra la pared, pero lanzo un golpe a su atacante, este lo recibió pero no hizo sonido alguno tenía sus ojos puestos en ella –leon?

-¿Quién era ese, Ada?

-¿Ah?, de que mierdas me hablas?

-No te hagas mujer, ese pillo con el que estabas en ese restaurante besándote – Ada lo miró con sorpresa ¿la había espiado?

-No sé de qué me h…

- QUIEN MIERDAS ES ESE TIPO!?

-No te interesa Kennedy – se zafó del agarre – no eres mi dueño ni nada mío para que me andes reclamando

-Te equivocas Wong - arrastró su apellido – eres mía – vio que ella dio una risita de sorna – la tomó del cuello se posicionó en sus labios con brutalidad reclamándola.

Ada, puso sus manos en su pecho alejándolo, pero el peso y la fuerza de él eran más fuertes que ella, le mordió los labios haciéndolo sangrar, el se alejo

-QUÉ CARAJOS TE PASA?¡ - le gritaba Ada con algo de mal humor en sus palabras

-NO TE QUIERO CERCA DE NINGUN IDIOTA, NO QUIERO QUE TE MIREN TAN SIQUIERA NO LO SOPORTO¡

-MIRA LE…. – hay sintió de nuevo los labios del blondo apoderándose de su boca.

Era un beso cargado de rabia y celos de clamo, ella podía sentir ese veneno que tenía el acumulado por dentro, lo dejo besarla hasta que sus pulmones le exigieron oxigeno

-por qué Ada?...

-no es de tu incumbencia

-Ah no? Veo a la mujer que amo con la que estuve íntimamente hace tan solo un mes con otro tipo besándose?

-Leo.. – los dedos del blondo la callaron

-Ada…. Quiero que seas mía para siempre – acarició sus labios con el pulgar – no deseo que nadie bese estos labios, que tú sabes que son mas míos que de cualquiera – puso su cabeza en el hueco que había entre el cuello y el hombro de la mujer

Era verdad ella sabía que era de Leon, ella le pertenecía hasta en sueños, pero jamás se lo diría, le dolía verlo así, lo estaba lastimando.

-Me encanta tu optimismo guapo – pasó sus manos por la cabellera del agente

-Ada – la volteó a mirar y se le acerco peligrosamente – te quiero mostrar que eres mía y de nadie más, tal vez nunca me lo digas pero sé que cuando estás conmigo no es solo sexo, yo te hago el amor y me correspondes de la misma manera, déjame dejártelo claro

-ah? – subió una ceja mirándolo divertida – qué te hace pensar que lo afirmaré? Es más, qué te hace creer que dejaré que algo pase esta noche entre los dos?

-no necesitas decirlo, tu piel no me engaña – acto seguido le besó su hombro descubierto

Por todos los demonios, por más de que odiaba admitirlo ese desgraciado la conocía muy bien, sus besos la hacían estremecer, sus labios eran como la lava del volcán en su piel fría la derretía, sólo el sabia como besarla, tocarla y hacerla sentir mujer.

-Es hora de que te vayas, Leon – lo apartó de ella

-Qué?... Oh, vamos Ada….

-Adiós León… - se dio la vuelta y justo cuando abría la puerta la mano del cenizo trancó de vuelta la puerta y la acorraló de espaldas a él entre su torso y la puerta – No es gracioso…. Vete

-No quiero – se recostó sobre la mujer – deseo quedarme contigo esta noche – pasó su nariz por el cuello de la dama de rojo aspirando su aroma, logrando que Ada se le erizara la piel.

-No ahora Leon… - ahogó un suspiro

El cenizo no le dijo mas nada empezó a llenar de besos el hombro y cuello de la morena, sus manos inquietas subieron a sus pechos, apretándolos y dando ligeros mordiscos al cuello de Ada

-león ya déjame –cogió las manos del cenizo pero él se negó en soltar su busto, por el contrario lo apretaba mas – basta Kennedy

León bajo una de sus manos al vientre de Ada y de un tirón pego sus glúteos a su protuberante hombría que exigía salir de su pretina, Ada ahogo un gemido pero se mordió el labio inferior, como no hacerlo, estaba sintiendo a su agente en la retaguardia, tan fuerte y vigoroso, puso su cabeza en la puerta, esto no paso desapercibido para el agente.

-se que también lo deseas – presionaba mas su dura virilidad en los glúteos de la morena – solo esta noche, después me puedes mandar al diablo si deseas

-hmm.. – dio un suspiro la espía – todo esto es por ese tipo…

-quiero demostrarte que ningún hombre te hará el amor como yo te lo hago, ni menos te amara como yo te amo – decía en un tono de voz triste y deseoso, a la espía se le quebró el corazón, era obvio que el sería el único que la haría estremecer con tan solo una palabra, ella jamás lo confesaría, además el necesitaba comprobarlo y ella quería demostrárselo no decírselo

-solo esta noche – al decirlo león empezó a frotarse su zona contra la parte trasera de ella, suspirando y gimiendo en lo bajo en el oído de ella.

Ada echaba su cabeza hacia atrás mordiendo su labio y moviendo sus caderas para ayudar a la estimulación, león estaba fascinado por la sensación, coloco sus manos en las caderas de ella empezando a embestirla manteniéndola pegada contra la puerta haciéndole presión, mientras hacía eso mordía y lamia la oreja de su espía provocando que esta diera gemidos bajos, al agente se le bajo la sangre y en un rápido movimiento puso una de sus manos llegando casi a la zona de la morena, y la otra la uso para abrazarla desde la cintura pasando su antebrazo por el medio de sus pechos y colocando su mano en el cuello buscando unirla más a él mientras le daba chupones a su cuello

-Le..leon…. –dijo entre cortado, mientras abría la puerta del apartamento, el cenizo entendió la señal y caminaron en la posición que estaban hasta adentro.

El agente cerró la puerta de una patada y volvió acorralar a Ada, pero esta vez contra la esquina ente la puerta y la pared de entrada del apartamento; la morena sentía su humedad, le estaba encantando como león estaba logrando someterla; el cenizo subió la falda de su amante y rompió sus pantis, al hacerlo desabrocho su pantalón, lo corrió logrando que su leal amigo saliera de su cárcel y se alzara fuerte, inmediatamente se volvió a pegar a su amante, esta sintió el miembro caliente y duro de su acompañante sobre sus glúteos al descubierto; león bajo mas su mano y al tocar la zona de su amor, se excitó y entusiasmó más al sentir que ella ya estaba húmeda y lista para recibirlo, la acarició logrando unos leves suspiros por parte de ella; como un demonio, le encantaba como la tocaba, era delicioso sentir el deseo de él por ella en cada caricia, sus dedos la hacían sentir bien, no contaba con lo que le haría segundos más adelante; se hundió en ella de una sola embestida y completo dando un gruñido feroz y ella ahogando un grito de placer al sentir al blondo dentro de ella; la penetraba feroz y rápidamente aumentando el calor en el cuerpo de ambos, 3 embestidas mas fuertes calándose muy dentro de ella, un grito con el nombre y sello propio del blondo que se escapó sus labios, el cenizo salió de ella provocando un suspiro de reproche por parte de la morena, la volteo para ponerla frente a él, se quedaron compartiendo miradas cómplices, en cada uno ardía la llama del deseo, Leon se encimó en ella apoderándose de sus labios con fiereza y pasión, Ada se entregó a las sensaciones que le transmitía el cenizo, aun que él no lo supiera, con él era el único que sentía algo más que placer a la hora de la intimidad, se encargaría de hacérselo saber, correspondió al beso ardiendo en pasión, sus manos se encargaron de quitarle la chaqueta y casi que de arrancarle la camisa de botones que tenia, el agente se desespero por sentir su piel tibia en sus palmas de las manos, busco el cierre del vestido, una vez hallado lo bajó sin reparo dejando que éste callera al piso, Ada caminó hacia su habitación dejando a Leon con los ojos sobre puestos en ella al verla caminar como felina mientras se quitaba la ultima prenda que tenía, éste hizo lo mismo con sus pantalones y bóxer mientras la seguía casi hipnotizado; al entrar en la habitación la vio sentada en el borde de la cama, caminó hasta ella y se arrodilló como siempre ante sus pies, la espía sonrió y extendió su mano para acariciarle la mejilla, el agente sonrió y colocó sus manos en cada pierna de ella haciéndola separarlas, gustosa Ada lo hizo y lo miraba con deleite, el cenizo la tiro más hacia el borde y hundió su cabeza en medio de las piernas de su amada, lamía por encima de sus labios genitales con destreza recolectando cada gota de hiel derramada por ella hace algunos momentos, Ada reprimió un respingo de placer, sólo pasó su mano por la cabellera del cenizo acariciándola en lo que abría mas sus piernas, el agente hundió su lengua dentro de la intimidad de la espía, ésta le respondió con un gemido leve, el cenizo la penetraba con ella mientras su dedo la estimulaba en el botón ya hinchado de la morena, ésta tiraba en señal del placer el cabello de su amante, dando pequeños gemidos en compensación de lo bien que la hacía sentir, éste dio unas ultimas lamidas a la zona de su amada y luego subió para besarla con pasión dándole aprobar de su propio sabor en el beso, se recostó sobre ella; Ada sintió el duro miembro de Leon en su vientre, bajó su mano para acariciarlo logrando que su amante diera jadeos de placer entre el beso que se estaban dando, el agente se enderezó quedando de pie frente a ella mientras Ada seguía estimulándolo con la mano y relamiéndose al escuchar a su lindo cenizo jadear por sus caricias, su miembro estaba justo frente a sus ojos, sin vergüenza alguna engulló el miembro del blondo por completo en el interior de su boca haciendo que este la tomara de la cabeza con sus manos y diera gruñidos de placer, la espía aumentaba los movimientos en su boca y el blondo lleno de placer comenzó a mover sus caderas haciendo que la morena tragara cada parte de su miembro, cuando Ada dejó de propinarle placer con su boca, el dio un suspiro de resignación al verla sonriente se agachó para besarla y hacerla recostar quedando encima de la espía, se besaban apasionadamente a medida que él se hacía campo en el medio de las piernas de la morena, ésta gustosa lo dejó entrar, se hundió en ella con una pasión desenfrenada, moviéndose en un vaivén ansioso y desesperado, deseaba derretirla por dentro con su lava de pasión, sus embestidas eran fuertes y de buen ritmo provocando gemidos pronunciados por parte de la asiática quien le aruñaba la espalda con una mano y con la otra retorcía la sabana, cuando Leon bajó el ritmo de las embestidas Ada lo besó y dio vuelta al partido, se subió encima de él mientras besaba su cuello y le daba mordidas, se acomodó y eso fue la señal que necesitó el cenizo para hundirse en ella al subir la cadera de un solo empujón, la morena se sentó empezando a mover sus caderas en un vaivén acelerado y firme; después de varios minutos la excitación y el fuego de placer entre ambos eran tan alto que la espía empezó a saltar encima de su amante provocando que la cama se quejara por tal acto, el agente no se quedó atrás, agarró las caderas de su amada ayudándola a saltar sobre él, faltaba poco para que él explotara, la jaló del brazo haciendo que ella callera acosta encima de él sin dejar de hacer de penetrarla y moverse vigorosamente dentro de ella.

-A..ADA¡ - decía jadeando – LLEGO¡

-Aaaaahh¡ - gemía y mas se aferraba a él – adelante... – decía entre gemidos

Eso fue más que suficiente para el permiso que él deseaba en un par de embestidas mas se estaba regando en el interior de su mujer, sí, SUYA y de nadie más, Ada dio un grito de placer al momento de sentir el liquido que derramaba su amante dentro de ella, era tan caliente que termino por venirse ella al mismo tiempo con él, Leon abrazaba a Ada en lo que terminaba de regarse en ella y ésta le correspondía, se quedaron así hasta que el móvil comenzó a vibrar anunciando que tenía un mensaje de texto recibido, la espía le dio la espalda por un momento a Leon y comenzó a leer, después sin previo aviso y sin explicación se levantó de la cama para empezar a vestirse, dejando al agente de gobierno algo confundido – ¿Ahora qué ocurre? – Preguntó mientras ella se abrochaba el último botón restante de su elegante blusa color rojo – ¿Tendría que ocurrir algo? – Respondió con otra pregunta, que lo único que causó fue que el rubio le regalara una mirada con algo de molestia –Siempre es lo mismo, Ada… incluso ahora que estamos en tu departamento – soltó levantándose para que la mujer lo mirara a los ojos –Oh Leon, no te pongas dramático ¿Quieres? – Dijo apoyando las manos sobre el pecho de aquel hombre y tratando de darle un pequeño beso, pero éste la evadió volteando su rostro y sosteniendo sus muñecas para apartarla –No soy dramático, soy realista – la morena calló, y molesta se zafó de su agarre, entonces él también comenzó a vestirse. Ada Wong estaba acostumbrada al silencio, pero no a esa clase de silencio incómodo con el rubio; el celular sonó, parecía ser una llamada, y ella no tardó mucho en responder –Diga… – habló en tono seco, acto seguido pudo se escuchó la voz detrás de la bocina –Wong, ¿Por qué no respondió el mensaje? – la mujer volteó instantáneamente hacia a Leon, el cual se encontraba colocándose los zapatos –Estaba ocupada – vociferó sin más la mujer –Cómo sea, tiene una nueva misión… repórtese mañana a primera hora en la organización para recibir la información – la espía un poco extrañada se dedicó a querer investigar más –Siempre me pasan la información por éste medio, ¿No pueden hacerlo ahora? – Preguntó con intriga –Me temo que eso no será posible, es un tema delicado – la pelinegra suspiró resignada, bueno, ya que remedio quedaba, tendría que ir a la dichosa organización –Bien, estaré ahí entonces – una vez dicho eso la comunicación se cortó.

– ¿Vas a seguir así? – preguntó arqueando una ceja.

– ¿Así cómo? – respondió voleando a verla con desgano.

–Molesto

–No estoy molesto, Ada – se defendió levantándose de la cama ya vestido.

–Si lo estás

–No!

La mujer sonrió de medio lado y se acercó al agente –Te saldrán más arrugas si sigues así – dijo remarcando finamente las arrugas de su frente, pero él no cambió su semblante –Ya basta de juegos… ¿Hasta cuando piensas dejar de huir? – Ada rodó los ojos y suspiró –Algún día, tal vez – habló mientras salía de la habitación para dirigirse a la sala, seguida por un molesto Leon – ¿Ves? Todo es un puto juego para ti! – Exclamó en tono alto –No es un juego, hay cosas en riesgo! – Contraatacó la espía ahora usando un tono igual al de su compañero – ¿¡Riesgo!? Ada, hemos estado cerca de la muerte miles de veces, y siempre logramos salir bien… juntos – trató de calmarse a si mismo suavizando su voz –No es el momento, Leon… – vociferó tratando de sonar seria, pero dentro de esa seriedad se escondía un poco de dolor, en verdad odiaba rechazarlo siempre así y dejarlo con una mirada vacía y un nudo en la garganta –Ya lo creo… buenas noches – sin decir más, se dirigió con determinación hacia la puerta y se dedicó a salir de su apartamento, así solamente, sin despedirse ni nada. Se sentía mal por hacer siempre lo mismo, o era eso o lo abandonaba a media noche, estaba furiosa consigo misma… miró que aún traía su móvil en la mano, y en un intento de tratar de descargarse lo arrojó hacia la pared, rompiendo dicho objeto en pedazos, y después reaccionó cómo cualquier persona que comete las locuras más estúpidas… genial, ahora tendría que comprarse un nuevo teléfono.

Antes de entrar nuevamente a su habitación pudo notar algo en el suelo, entonces se acercó y sonrió de medio lado, ese tonto se había olvidado de su chaqueta… se agachó para cogerla y soltó un suspiro vacío, ella de verdad amaba a Leon, y no soportaba el hecho de sentirse llena da culpa cada vez que tenía que irse. Sin ánimos volvió a meterse a su dormitorio y se sentó sobre la cama en donde apenas hace un par de minutos había hecho el amor con ese hombre que tanto la volvía loca; acercó la prenda del agente a su rostro, aspirando aquel peculiar aroma masculino que se había quedado grabado en ésta, cerró sus ojos con dolor aferrándose al cuero del objeto –Perdóname… – susurró herida –Perdóname, Leon… – lo quería, lo amaba, quería estar con él… pero mierda, todo era tan complicado, estaba atrapada entre su trabajo y sus sentimientos, y eso le jodía, se suponía que era una espía, que no tendría que sentir cosas cómo esas, pero a final de cuentas ningún ser humano decide sobre el amor, ella ya había caído en esas redes con Leon, y no encontraba la forma de zafarse de ellas, por más que tratara de alejarlo, algo siempre volvía a unirlos. Fastidiada por todo eso se fue a tomar una ducha, le esperaría un día muy largo por la mañana.

**oOo**

Al día siguiente se dispuso a ir a la organización por el informe de su próxima misión, tocó la puerta y enseguida se le hizo pasar –Señorita Wong, buen día – después de saludar cómo era debido, el hombre le invitó a tomar asiento, y Ada accedió –Bien, vayamos al grano – dijo la espía en un tono frío y su superior asintió para después pasarle una carpeta con el titulo "confidencial", al abrirla pudo darse cuenta de quién era su próximo objetivo, había unas cuantas fotos del hombre y hojas con textos, antes de continuar la rasposa voz de su jefe llamó la atención –Ese hombre es Drake Johnson – la pelinegra lo interrumpió –No hacía falta una presentación, todos conocen al actual presidente de los Estados Unidos – botó la carpeta sobre el escritorio aún sin haber terminado de leer la información –En el reporte del perfil te darás cuenta de que no es lo que parece – la espía enarcó una ceja interesada y comenzó a leer nuevamente los archivos dentro de la carpeta, no le sorprendía lo que había leído, a final de cuentas América siempre iba a estar llena de políticos y un sistema más que corrupto –Parece que tenemos un pez gordo – el castaño nuevamente asintió –Johnson lleva años metido en el tráfico de armas bio-orgánicas, representa un peligro no sólo para el país, sino para el mundo… y es parte de nuestro trabajo encubierto detenerlo – la elegante mujer miraba con detenimiento las fotografías del presidente –Entonces, ¿Cuento con usted? – Dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos y ella volteó a verlo –Seguro – el hombre sonrió anchamente, Ada Wong era una de sus mejores agentes, y estaba seguro de que no lo defraudaría, una vez con el trato hecho sus manos se estrecharon –Bien, en la carpeta encontrará toda la información necesaria, desde las rutas de acceso hasta los nombres del personal de seguridad del presidente, suerte. – Sin más que agregar, Ada salió de la oficina, hojeando la información hasta llegar a la sección del personal de seguridad, y un nombre en particular llamó la atención; "Leon Scott Kennedy – Seguridad Particular"… esto iba a ser difícil, Leon estaba asignado a guardaespaldas personal del presidente, él no iba a abandonar su puesto, y ella no abandonaría su misión… ahora estaba hecha todo un mar de confusión… Tendría que enfrentarse a Leon para detener a ese bastardo que el país tenía cómo líder.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer! no olvides dejar rev! es gratis, y nos ayuda a continuar con nuestra historia :D**_


End file.
